Captured Time
by Waterlilies
Summary: A collection of random scenes in the daily lives of Roy and Riza. New chapters: Dirty Little Secret and Apples.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Standard disclaimers apply. You can thank Hiromu Arakawa for creating the characters and the manga. This will be a series of drabbles based on Royai, and it's my first fic on FMA. Every chapter will have a 100 word count, not including the title or author's notes. Themes will be random, where some references could be from the show or the manga itself. Well that's about it, please enjoy and comments/critiques are welcomed. Feel free to PM me anytime.

**

* * *

**

**Fire Tamer**

* * *

The amorphous beam swirled to its will by a single snap. It danced in circles, as a higher power broke it down. Hisses of sheer pain flickered from the amber waves, but the master continued to taunt the fierce element. The flame continued to defy. Midnight orbs focused in on the sight until it was quenched. The room plunged into darkness and utter silence. This was his life. He took a sip of the wine and tasted the bitterness. The bitterness of heavy burdens and of mistakes he kept drowning himself in. Images of firm copper eyes flashed before him.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**Caught off Guard**

* * *

She watched him drown himself in his drinking habits. No matter how many times _they_ called, she was there to help. Slurred speech always greeted her, and she helped him back to his place. Her voice was firm, but her hands showed a mother's touch. If only, she could breakaway. What would others think when she crossed the line of forbidden rules? Everyday, she wore a mask that hid her true self. Never did she drop a hint or clue for him. This was the game she had to play.

The words barely audible, "Riza, _I_ need you to stay."

**A/N:** I see the hits from the first chapter are up, that's a good sign. Thanks to Errant of the Violet Shockers for reviewing. Happy Holidays to all!


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Got Milk?

* * *

He hated to drink that homogenous solution. The purity mocked him. He hoped by letting it stand, it would somehow disappear. No matter what, the glass remained full. A layer of film collected at the rim, as condensed beads of water made their way down the small glass. 

"This is pointless!" He eyeballed the drink and squirmed in his seat. Sweat beads dotted his forehead. He hated this.

"Now FullMetal, I have a proposition for you…choose between these stack of papers or chug ten shots of milk." Both options sucked. The Colonel enjoyed watching him squirm, "Choose wisely now."

**A/N:** Thanks to MoonStarDutchess and Errant of the Violet Shockers for their reviews.

Little math lesson:

One single shot is equal to 1.5 fl oz, according to Wikipedia. If Ed did consume that much as stated in the drabble, it would have been 15 fl oz…yup just move the decimal point one place over to the right. Thus, the amount can fit into one bottle of Aquafina water (16.9 fl oz).

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

Bad Dog

* * *

Paw prints dotted the entire floor. How could one dog cause so much damage? Her voice authoritative, "Black Hayate, come out now." A fluff of black and white crept out of the closet. "What did I say about this?" She reached for her weapon.

The dog reversed up to the wall, while he tried looking for the elusive culprit. His eyes went wide when he saw her ready to fire. A small tail dodged in between the fallen romance novels. Hayate quickly ducked under her legs, nearly knocking her over.

Riza looked on in amazement, "All this for a rat."

**A/N:** I hope everyone enjoyed their New Year's. As a treat, I'm posting another chapter back to back. I should make a side note some chapters will be on Roy and other times they may be on Riza. I try to alternate between the two. And if you're lucky, I may have a couple of moments with them together. Thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**

* * *

**

Chess

* * *

It was always a step forward and two steps back.

The black and white squares meshed all together.

The pieces were aligned…his queen, his rook, his bishop, and his pawns.

He was getting closer to play fire with fire.

What lethal strategy would he use to topple the kingdom?

He looked onto his loyal friends, and they were waiting.

A familiar clip caught a glint of sunshine.

His throat tightened, as he found a single flaw.

He couldn't lose her. At that moment, he made a vow to protect her.

Forget about Equivalent Exchange and break a dear friend's promise.

**A/N: **I had to edit this chapter, the text were all bunched together. I think this way it's easier on the eyes. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Ice Princess**

* * *

The invitation lay unopened on her desk. Again, the annual holiday ball was at hand.

And then, there was _him_.

She slipped onto her couch, clasping a cup of tea.

The evaporated steam wrapped around her cheeks.

Year after year, she refused and ignored her grandfather's requests. She went to her closet and began to look.

One gown hung on the rack. The strapless, blue satin felt light to the touch.

It was her fairytale dress that she always dreamt about.

Hayate sniffed at the seams, perplexed as to why she had it.

Now, all she needed was her knight.

**A/N:** Sorry about the prolong updates, I was sick two weeks ago and I got sidetrack with life. Thank you to i'llwait for the constructive criticism. In real life, it would be impossible and even from the recent tragedy from the CA radio station where water was used; there's a lesson to be learned. My thoughts go out to the victim's family. Corrections have been made to chapter three with a mini math lesson in case anyone was wondering. Whenever I write, I sometimes separate myself from reality, but it's nice to have someone point out the errors. Thanks for reading, until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dirty Little Secret**

The office was silent as everyone scattered for their lunch break. With his First Lieutenant not present, he decided to scour her desk. At first, he brushed aside a few letterheads and pens. He kept searching until he came across one drawer. It was lined with several of her novels. _Jackpot!_ He briefly flipped through a few pages, catching several scenes. A small trickle of crimson oozed as he read further.

"Drop that book, Sir." Riza glared at him with her fingers wrapped around the trigger.

"I didn't know you read this stuff," a coy smirk appeared on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Apples**

They say an apple a day keeps the doctor away. The pile of red grew and grew. How much could there be? If only he had his ignition gloves on him. He would scorch the pile into ashes. The sweet fruit taunted him. "Stop glaring. You need your strength." Riza carefully manipulated the apple in her hands. The knife skated across the flesh.

"I hate being sick." Roy mumbled those words with the thermometer under his tongue.

"I told you to use an umbrella, Sir."

"That weatherman….achooo!"

"Shut up and eat." She popped the slice in his mouth.


End file.
